Wireless hotspots coverage on different regions may be achieved by deploying wireless access points by Operators. Users may access network resources by accessing wireless bridge devices to the wireless access points of the regions. However, during the network accessing, the wireless access points being accessed to may malfunction so as to cause the network access failure. The malfunctioning wireless access point may be replaced, and then Basic Service Set IDs (BSSIDs) of all wireless bridge devices accessed to the malfunctioning wireless access point may be changed, wherein the BSSID may be interpreted in wireless meaning as a Medial Access Control (MAC) address. The wireless bridge devices may access to the wireless access point by associating with the BSSID of the wireless access point.
A manner for changing the BSSID of the wireless bridge device accessed to the malfunctioning wireless access point may be as below: first of all, all the wireless bridge devices accessed to the malfunctioning wireless access point may be determined, then the BSSID of the malfunctioning wireless access point associated with each of the wireless bridge devices may be manually changed into a BSSID of a new wireless access point replacing the malfunctioning wireless access point, namely, the BSSID of the new wireless access point may be reassociated so that the wireless bridge device may be accessed to the new wireless access point.